O pedido especial de Draco
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Draco/Neville) Draco pede coragem e pede, finalmente, Neville em casamento.


**Título:** O pedido especial de Draco /** Casal:** Draco Malfoy / Neville Longbottom/ **Classificação:** K /

**Sinopse:** (Draco/Neville) Draco pede coragem e pede, finalmente, Neville em casamento.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens, lugares e citações que forem reconhecidos como sendo da saga de Harry Potter são da prioridade de J. , Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação desta fic.

**Aviso:** Blá, blá, blá…os de sempre. É tudo da J. , mas a imaginação é livre e graças à ela podemos nos divertir.

(1) – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.

(2) – Essa é uma história Slash, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

**Uma boa leitura a todos ^^**

**S.L.**

Draco, embora não demonstrasse, estava ansioso. Hoje, durante o almoço do quinto ano de namoro dele e de Neville, iria pedir o moreno em casamento. Tocou no bolso do casaco, onde estava a caixa com o anel e suspirou, tentando se acalmar. Olhou em volta do jardim e viu os elfos arranjando a mesa. Os convidados chegavam, acompanhados por um elfo e iam ter com o loiro, o cumprimentando.

A maioria dos convidados eram Gryffindors, amigos de Neville. Depois de seu companheiro ter morto Nagini, se tornara famoso. O loiro se lembrava da primeira conversa civilizada deles. Tinha sido na biblioteca de Hogwarts, no sétimo ano. O Slytherin estava estudando Herbologia sozinho, mas não percebia nada da matéria. Longbottom tinha percebido a confusão de Draco e foi ter com ele. O loiro, ao ver o Gryffindor, nem teve coragem de zoar com ele e Neville se sentou a seu lado e lhe perguntou quais eram suas dúvidas. Draco lhe respondeu e o garoto lhe explicou a matéria.

No fim da explicação, o loiro agradeceu a Neville, que sorriu e se foi embora. Mas, como o Slytherin tinha constantemente dúvidas na matéria, se encontrava com Longbottom e o moreno lhe explicava. Com o tempo, surgiu uma amizade entre eles, o que causou estranheza entre as casas, mas como a discriminação estava desaparecendo entre os alunos devido á morte de Voldemort, nada disseram. Uns meses depois, perto do Natal, Neville lhe deu um livro de Herbologia de presente, que explicava mais detalhadamente as matérias e Draco lhe ofereceu uma Mimbulus mimbletonia, que Neville adorou. A amizade dos dois crescia a olhos vistos e todos reparavam que eles estavam sempre juntos. Draco começou a descobrir que não era só amizade que o ligava ao Gryffindor, mas também amor. Mas era impensável para o loiro estar apaixonado por Longbottom, eles eram só amigos, e tinha medo de estragar a amizade deles com uma relação mais profunda. Uma noite, estava monitorizando os corredores, quando ouviu duas vozes exaltadas. Virou o corredor e viu Nott se metendo com Neville. O Slytherin prensava o Gryffindor contra a parede e agarrava violentamente sua mão. O loiro percebeu que o Gryffindor estava com dores e se meteu na conversa. Os dois Slytherins se exaltaram e começaram a lutar. Neville foi chamar a diretora, que os levou para sua sala e teve uma conversa séria com eles. Draco contara o que tinha acontecido e a diretora castigara o Slytherin. Neville lhe sorriu em agradecimento e o abraçou, fazendo com que Draco sentisse um cheiro suave a ervas emanando dele. A partir desse dia, o loiro começou a ter sonhos com Neville e sua voz, seu cheiro o perseguiam constantemente.

Os meses passaram rapidamente e o dia do baile tinha chegado. Draco tinha tomado coragem e convidou o moreno para o acompanhar e Neville aceitou. Em pleno baile, Draco tinha declarado seus sentimentos e pedira Neville em namoro e ele aceitara. E, passados cinco anos, eles ainda estavam juntos e felizes.

O loiro ainda se lembrava do choque da sociedade bruxa quando souberam do relacionamento deles. No início, ninguém concordava. Até a avó de Neville ficara de pé atrás, mas com o tempo, vendo o amor que eles sentiam um pelo outro, começaram a aceitar.

Draco saiu de seus pensamentos ao ver o trio de ouro chegando, juntamente com seus companheiros e foi ter com eles. Apertou a mão de cada um e falou:

-Ainda bem que vieram. Neville ficará muito contente.

-Claro que viríamos. – Disse Harry – Neville sempre foi nosso amigo. Nada nos faria perder o almoço de comemoração.

-Parabéns! – Exclamou Hermione Weasley, com um sorriso no rosto – Cinco anos é muito tempo.

-Obrigado. – Respondeu Draco, educadamente. Um elfo se dirigiu para o grupo e o loiro falou – Willis irá acompanhar vocês às suas mesas.

O grupo seguiu o elfo e Draco continuou recebendo os convidados. Neville entrou no jardim e falou aos convidados:

-Boa tarde. – O loiro olhou para tás e arfou. O moreno trazia vestido uma camiseta verde, que revelava suas formas e umas calças negras, que revelavam os contornos das pernas. O cabelo estava penteado para o lado, fazendo com que caísse sensualmente pela face.

-Oi, Neville! – Falaram os convidados. Um elfo foi ter com Draco e disse:

-Meu senhor, todos os convidados da lista estão presentes. – O loiro olhou para a lista que o elfo tinha nas mãos reparou que as cinquenta pessoas que tinham convidado estavam presentes.

-Muito bem. – Falou para o elfo – Pode ir.

O elfo fez uma reverência e aparatou. Draco foi ter com Neville e conversaram com os convidados, ao som de uma música suave, que ecoava pelo jardim. Os temas das conversas variavam entre Quidditch, o Ministério, Moda e as Notícias d´O Profeta Diário. Um elfo falou, para chamar a atenção:

-Meus senhores, almoço está pronto. – Os convidados se dirigiram para a mesa e se sentaram. Na mesa continha as mais variadas comidas desde Coq au vin, Pad thai, e Rosbife com molho tártaro e as mais caras bebidas, como Vinho Romanée-Conti, Run Wray and Nephew 1940 e Tequila Pasion Azteca.

O almoço decorreu com normalidade, com os convidados se divertindo e Draco cada vez mais nervoso.

Quando os pratos ficaram vazios, um clarão iluminou a mesa, os fazendo desaparecer. Passados uns segundos houve outro clarão e várias sobremesas apareceram, como Creme brûlée, Macaroons, Clafoutis de cereja tradicional e mousse de chocolate.

Finalmente, quando os convidados acabaram de comer, Draco se levantou e pronunciou:

-Boa tarde, eu gostaria, primeiramente, de agradecer vossa presença. É muito importante para mim e para meu namorado que estejam comemorando connosco nosso aniversário. Obrigado por terem aceitado o convite. Eu sei que muitos de você, no início, não concordaram com nosso namoro – Alguns convidados se remexeram, inquietos e o loiro continuou – mas espero que tenham mudado suas perspectivas. Há cinco anos que eu e Neville estamos namorando, mas eu não pretendo mais.

Os convidados e Neville arregalaram os olhos, horrorizados e Draco continuou – Eu quero que Neville seja mais que meu namorado. Quero que ele seja meu companheiro para o resto de minha vida.

O Slytherin se ajoelhou na grama, perante a cara de espanto de Neville, tirou do bolso do casaco a caixa e a abriu, revelando um anel simples de ouro e pronunciou:

-Neville Longbottom, aceita se casar comigo?

Os convidados começaram a conversar entre si e Neville sorriu, com lágrimas nos olhos e exclamou:

-Sim! – Se atirou para os braços de Draco e o beijou com intensidade. Os convidados começaram a bater palmas e eles se separaram. O casal se levantou e Draco retirou o anel da caixa, colocando no dedo de Neville. O Gryffindor copiou o gesto do Slytherin e o beijou. Os convidados, um por um, foram felicitar o casal.

A mãe de Draco e a avó de Neville foram ter com eles e exclamaram:

-Parabéns! – O casal sorriu e Narcissa falou:

-Espero que sejam muito felizes.

-Finalmente! – Exclamou a senhora Longbottom – Estava vendo que iria morrer e vocês não se casariam.

-Vovó! – Exclamou Neville, horrorizado. Abraçou a avó e falou:

-Não fale essas coisas que eu fico triste. – A senhora Longbottom abraçou o neto e falou:

-Tenho muito orgulho de você, meu neto. – Neville se afastou da avó e sorriu, emocionado. Draco apertou delicadamente a mão de seu companheiro e falou:

-Eu farei de tudo para ver você feliz, meu amor. – O Gryffindor sorriu e o beijou, emocionado. O loiro se sentia completo: o amor de sua vida o amava, tinha o emprego que sempre desejou, sua vida decorria com normalidade. Estava tudo bem.

**FIM**

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Minha primeira fic com esse casal. É um dos meus casais preferidos. Espero que tenham gostado. Comentem. Bjs :D


End file.
